Talk:Triple Attack
This is just for reference to my editing of Double Attack and Triple Attack on multi-hit WS I had a small talk with Wafik and Eaglestrike in Blue Gartr forum Here's the quote from my last post: :Eaglestrike wrote: ::Lordwafik wrote: :::VZX wrote: :::Can you get double DA / double TA on WS? (i.e. you get extra 2~4 hits) :::because the multi-hit WS calculator on Studio Gobli thinks this way. :::I personally thought (since long time ago) that DA and TA can proc once (each) on WS ::Each hand can do either double attack or triple attack , but they can't both go off on the same hand. :I've had this happen to me. Back in the day when I was exping as thf/war onry for the most part and the best exp parties were at Ulli camp (before tp burn parties came around...) I popped a 12% tp return DE. 9base return + 1 DA +2 TA. I did not get hit, I did a 716ish DE without SA or TA eating sushi. :I've had it happen once more, LS was fighting a couple mobs outside of Aery and I was thf/war and got a 12% return on a spider, didn't get hit either time. :I think you've never gotten DA and TA off on MS before because it's one-hit and that single hit either procs DA or TA, can't be both. But additional hits can proc it. I see. now it matches nicely with Studio Gobli WS hit calculator Procking twice...? <.< "On multi-hit weapon skills, Triple Attack can occur twice." In all my levels of thief 55+, all the merit parties, and all the farming/camping/screwingaround I've done, I've never gotten two triple attacks in from any Dancing Edge. I'm going to remove this statement from the article, so if anyone has actual proof of this event happening, feel free to revert after showing the aforementioned proof on this talk page. --Dragonspight 04:18, 12 April 2007 (EDT) The link I posted above and Studio Gobli WS calculator are not enough proof? How about this post ? --VZX 13:04, 12 April 2007 (EDT) :Actually, neither of those two previous ones proved anything for me, in fact.　Also, the second one didn't exactly prove anything with triple attack, though DA and TA are admittedly very alike. I did however do some searching aruond on my own and came to the conclusion: the issue is the WS I'm using. Only 8 attacks are possible from any WS or attack round, as Ichthyos stated. This would mean that the most I could get would be one triple attack and 100% accuracy, since two triple attacks would give me ten total hits. What makes this really problematic is that there's only one multhit dagger WS that not 5-hit, Shark Bite. From what I read in the aforementioned BlueGartr posts though, the original statement on this article was incorrect in some way. I'm still going to edit this article to state that triple attack/double attack can only activate on each actual hit from dual wield instead of any additional hits from a weapon skill, as your first post on BlueGartr showed.--Dragonspight 23:15, 13 April 2007 (EDT) It's not possible the WS critted and he was hit by the enemy to gain the additional 2TP? There's always some delay in chat log, not to mention his filter for being hit could be turned on. --Divisortheory 13:22, 12 April 2007 (EDT) :Ok, I still don't really believe this whole critical-hit-gives-axtra-tp-thing x.x I'm not going to argue *yet* though, since I rarely use evisceration and can't say I have a lot of experience with Jin.--Dragonspight 23:16, 13 April 2007 (EDT) Dancing Edge isn't the best weapon skill on which to test this. If I understand correctly, # of hits in a WS is capped at 8. Dancing Edge is 5 + offhand, so if Triple Attack procs at all you're already maxed out at 8. (Note that the cap is there regardless of whether the hits connect.) You could, however, test this by using Viper Bite and demonstrate a TP return of 4 higher than normal. Testing aside, I'm pretty sure the statement above is accurate, or was when I retired. --Ichthyos 00:01, 13 April 2007 (EDT) : I suggest testing using vorpal blade on THF main with all equips that enhance the activation of Triple Attack. If it can reach 8-hit TP return, then it implies double Triple Attack is possible--VZX 04:43, 14 April 2007 (EDT) I think people are mistaking "Multi-Hit" weaponskills with "Dual Wield" weaponskills. Each hand should only be able to triple attack once, therefore this line: *On multi-hit weapon skills, Triple Attack can occur twice. Should read "In dual wielded weapon skills, Triple Attack can occur twice." if it can occur on both hands. Saying a single wield dagger can Triple Attack twice in one round is ludicrous. --Raithen 17:49, 16 August 2007 (CDT) :Read again the topic before carefully. Assuming EagleStrike didn't lie, then double proc'ing is possible, as long as it's multi hit.--VZX 18:38, 16 August 2007 (CDT) Triple Attack Thief Trait % According to my experience the TA (Triple Attack) proc rate of THF is a lot less than 10%. So i conducted my own experiment. I had no TA merit, no DA or TA enhancement equipment, mainly EVA equip. I subbed NIN but i wielded a warp cudgel in main hand and a tatami shield in the off hand. I made my test on Lesser Colibri just outside Aht Urghan. After 1000 swing i counted a total of 48 TA I made a similar test with brutal earring (as PLD) and i got similar results, and so i'm rather convinced that the TA proc rate of THF is actually 5%. I know 1000 swings are not really much to be absolutely sure, but the page right now states that "it is believed" that the proc rate is 10% which lead me to believe that there are no actual facts behind that theory. I will modify accordingly the page putting the procs rate at 5%, awaiting for further data. I just did a quick parse, and got 38 triple attacks out of 822 melee attacks. 822 - (38 * 2) = 746 attack rounds, and 38/746 = 5.09%. This was on THF75/BLM (unmerited in Triple Attack). 746 attacks isn't all that much, but in my mind is enough to solidify MIR the Great's results that Triple Attack rate is 5%. --Malizia 23:54, 16 February 2008 (UTC) Assassin's Poulaines I just went to Xarcabard to test out the boots. I went as a THF75/BLM, no Triple Attack merits, no double attack gear, and only the boots for triple attack gear. Over 1053 melee hits and 60 misses (counted by parser), I counted (by hand) 57 triple attacks. That means I had (1053+60)-(57*2) = 999 attack rounds, or 57/999 = 5.71% triple attack rate. Earlier in the test I had 6.38% rate, from 35/549 attack rounds. 1000 attack rounds isn't incredibly high, but it's enough to convince me that it's more likely the boots give 1% triple attack rate instead of 3%. --Malizia 07:25, 29 February 2008 (UTC) Zanshin Can Triple Attack occur during a Zanshin-hit? --User:Gonavan/SigX 01:13, 26 October 2008 (UTC)